Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour's adventures
by TheLegendSisters
Summary: Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage are abandoned, how will they survive?
1. Abandoned!

Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear were all wondering when their trainer would come back, they had been released earlier that morning by Jet, and since then had not heard from him.

"When will he come back?" Panpour asked in frustration.

"I don't know." Pansear replied.

"He isn't coming back," said Pansage.

"No, he has to come back, he has to, he loves us, we are special." Panpour said.

Pansage sighed, "he isn't coming back guys, we can't stay here forever, let's find shelter."

"We can't leave yet," said Pansear.

"We will," said Pansage, and started walking.

His brothers hesitantly followed.


	2. Minccino

Soon enough, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour found a small cave. They had just settled in when they heard a squeaking sound from the back of the cave. It grew louder, and louder.

"What's that," Panpour asked, quivering.

"I don't know," said Pansear.

"I'm going to take a look," added Pansage.

Pansage crept slowly to the back of the cave, the squeaking stopped, it was a Minccino!

"Who are you guys," the Minccino asked in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry," said Panpour, "we are just some lost Pokémon, I'm Panpour, and my brothers are Pansear and Pansage, we won't hurt you."

"I don't like being hurt, ever since my trainer left me, I've had no idea what to do."

"Our trainer left us too," said Pansage, "he never really cared."

"Don't talk like that," said Pansear, "it was probably because we refused to evolve..." he trailed off.

 _Ok, is this how you do an author's not? Idk how so I will do itlike this, anyway, I used a shared account so there is one other person, they aren't writing this with me though, I will call myself M so whenever I write something that will just be a little note. Bye! (Ps, please leave reviews.)_


	3. Trapped!

_So this is M again with another chapter because I can't stop writing, I know the chapters are short but this is my first fanfiction so the chapters will grow as I get more comfortable with the website interface. Basically, Panpour is sensitive, Pansage is tough, and Pansear is like a bridge holding them together, he wavers trying to agree with both of them, hope this isn't too cliché. Minccino is just there, she rarely talks and is super shy like Fluttershy (My Little Pony)._

After the night in the cave, it was decided that they would all travel together, protecting each other from wild pokemon and, even more dangerous, trainers. Besides, they were all orphans now, they might as well stick together.

"My feet hurt," Panpour complained.

"Toughen up," said Pansage, "you need to be tough to survive out here, you don't have a pokeball to hide in when you get too tired."

"I think we all are a little tired," added Pansear hopefully.

"I'm not tired." Pansage stated.

"Guys," said Minccino.

"We should take a break," said Panpour.

"No, we need to keep moving." Pansage looked angered now.

"Guys," said Minccino.

"Stop fighting," said Pansear.

"You are so opinionless," retorted Pansage, "Pansear, you never have any ideas at all, you just stand there."

"Guys!" Yelled Minccino, "look! Look at that."

All three brothers turned just in time to see a young, female trainer summoning a Pokémon. She started ordering to poor Tepig to attack.

"Run!" Screamed Pansear.

They all ran, but Minccino got caught in an ember attack, she fainted and the three brothers watched in horror as their friend was captured.

"We have to keep running," said Pansage to his crying brothers.

They ran away from the scene.

Minccino had escaped to pokeball just in time to see the brothers running away, she had no time to cry out, however, because Tepig attacked her again.

Minccino woke up inside a small, cold, hard space she remembered all too well, she was inside a pokeball!


	4. Basic Forever!

_So people, it is chapter four time! I will try to do one a day at least, please comment, it is the least you can do! So far I've only gotten views, advertisers and favorites are appreciated, but not really necessary. Please comment who your favorite character is for the next chapter, which will take place from the most-commented's point of view. (If nobody comments [shame on you] I shall write as Panpour.) If anyone has any questions, comment, and I will answer them in the authors note ting for the next chapter. I am 70% sure they are Basic, but if they aren't don't be rude or anything, just tell me._

Soon enough, Minccino was called, she felt her physical form manifest from it's strange, laser state, the girl was staring at her.

The girl shrieked a high pitched monstrosity that left Minccino gasping.

"I caught a Minccino! It's sooooooooooo cute! Oh my god! I wanna pet you Fluffy! That's your name, I put it in the pokedex already! We'll be best friends forever."

Minccino squeaked loudly and started running up a tree, the girl started running to the tree-base.

"Oh no you don't!"

She flashed the strange red laser and Minccino was trapped once more.

"I miss Minccino," whined Panpour, she was nice.

"Shut up, she's better off now, she has a trainer who will feed her and make her powerful," Pansage retorted.

"And make her evolve," Pansear shuddered.

"Don't be a baby, your evolved form looks cool, unlike ours."

"Yea but I don't wanna evolve, I don't want to... change."

"Change is scary," agreed Panpour.

"Let's stay this way forever." Pansear smiled.

Panpour put his hand forward, so did Pansear.

"Fine," Pansage growled.

"Basic forever!"


	5. A Break

_I'm a little disappointed that nobody commented, but I went to the chart and there was only one visitor yesterday, so what can I expect. It would REALLY mean a lot is you comment, PLEASE comment, I am trying to become a better writer and feedback will help. According to my promise, here is the Panpour chapter._

I kept walking, in a dream-like trance, we couldn't have been abandoned, I was just in a coma after a hard battle. I was just clinging to awareness because I had evolved and my new self was developing. Still, it felt too vivid, this nightmare was real. I stumbled on a couple roots, I was tired, maybe if Pansage would slow the pace, maybe then I could make it.

The sun was beating down on me, my legs were aching, this is what happens what a water type or a grape are left out on a hot day, we shrivel. Of course, Masters don't know that, they use our moves to cool off at our expense.

"Can we rest," I begged.

"We already went over this..." Pansage growled.

"Dude, chill," exclaimed Pansear, quite forcefully, "We have different stamina, Pansage, you are strongest, Panpour is weakest,"

"Hey," I grew red.

Pansear continued his rant, "since Panpour is... adjective... we need to accommodate to his needs, we take a break!"

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that though," I was still red.

"Bro, it's cool, and I embarrassed you because red-on-blue looks hilarious."

"Thanks," I smiled, although still red, and lied down for a nice, long nap.

 _I can relate to Panpour, I have no stamina, ha._


	6. (A Quick Note)

_Since tomorrow is Halloween, I am going to do a Halloween special, please comment a request of which Unava region spooky Pokémon you would like to appear. Please only Unava region and nothing too op, if nobody comments I will just figure something out. The special will be double length, so no chapter today, be sure to comment!_


	7. Halloween (part one)

_This is part one of the Halloween special, part two tomorrow!_

The Pokémon stared at the monkey-like trio, slightly amused, but not for long, soon again, his tears slowly dripped onto the cave floor.

His mask was gone!

It wasn't his fault, he had been a good Pokémon, serving his master well, until he was recently released, and his mask, stolen.

Yamask's favorite thing had been his mask, and now, the master would pay. He was going to haunt that man for a long time, but first he needed practice.

As Yamask stared out of the cave, an idea formulated in his head.

"It's getting pretty dark out..." Panpour stated for no real reason.

"Fine." Pansage replied.

The brothers sat down in the light emanating from Pansear.

"I do hope we'll see Minccino again," Panpour sighed.

Minccino started at the girl who was trying, unsuccessfully, to stuff her into a ridiculous pumpkin costume.

"Come on, it's Halloween, you need to get this on," the girl whined.

"Really, because I think you should try wearing it," Minccino cut back, even though human ears could only hear her say 'Minccino' over and over again.

"Really! You wanna be pink?" The girl exclaimed for no reason!"


	8. Halloween (part two)

_Here s the second part of the Halloween special. I wish to save my comments for the end._

The brothers had just fallen asleep when they heard a faint moaning sound near the back of the cave, it didn't stop, and kept getting louder and louder.

"What is that," squeaked Panpour.

"I don't know," Pansear answered.

"Maybe it is a ghost," Pansage said, then laughed evilly, "it's nothing guys, go to sleep."

The Yamask stared at the Pokémon, then started its dance, flitting from one side of the cave to the other, letting itself become a blur.

The brothers screamed and ran away.

Yamask had done it! He could haunt, satisfied, he went to find his old master and get his mask back.

The Minccino stared at the girl, then at herself, what had she done to deserve this, she was wearing a frilly pink dress, topped of with a pink lace witch's hat. She looked ridiculous!

The girl laughed, "you look so cute, come on, it is time to trick or treat."

As soon as the door opened, Minccino bolted for her life.

The girls stared as her Pokémon ran away, she started to cry. But then she saw the people around her, she would tell them and they would find Minccino, and then she would have Fluffy again!

 _So basically we won't see Yamask again, and if we do, not for a while. And Minccino has escaped. This is a good day!_


End file.
